


Summertime Gladness

by Nyanzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brief mention of a caregiver kink?, Fluff, I mean maybe idk, I would literally die for Shizuo/Iza, M/M, Plotless, Slice of Life, Them being happy, brief sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanzaya/pseuds/Nyanzaya
Summary: It's summer. It's hot. What better way to spend it than small cuddles only to get huffy about it.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Izaya alt, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 26





	Summertime Gladness

Shizuo was anything, but easy to understand. Sometimes he made sense and other times he didn’t. It was almost strange how protective he would be and then in the same moment he would be calm and affectionate; although, this was usually after he socked some guy in the face for saying rude things towards the feline.

The feline was on Shizuo’s lap facing him, with Shizuo’s arms wrapped around Iza’s waist. The image looked intimate and if anyone were to guess they looked as if they were lovers, and that’s what they were. Right now, Shizuo had his forehead pressed onto Iza’s. Not that Iza could tell anyone why. It was a habit Iza came to accept. Shizuo did it so often Iza wondered if he was trying to read his mind. The feline was sure that’s what he was doing it for. How else could he guess he was hungry? Or if he wanted a kiss?

Iza was almost refusing to look at Shizuo.

Shizuo didn’t say anything about it, instead he brought a hand to pet one of Iza’s ears but in the same instance he hesitated and instead brought his hand to Iza’s cheek. He always did get shy of touching Iza’s ears, even though he always did want to touch them. They looked soft with a little tuft of fur on the tips of Iza’s ears that made him look cuter.

 **“** Shizu-chan… It’s hot, why are you touching _meeee_ **.”** Iza was whining. The air conditioner wasn’t broken like it was a long time ago, but despite that it was still hot.

 **“** Because I think you are very cute and I just want to touch you **.”** Shizuo simply replied, **“** If it’s hot go get ice cream **.”**

 **“** But Shizu-chan you won’t let me go **.”** Iza pointed out with a flick of his tail. He was starting to get annoyed and sooner or later he was going to scratch Shizuo’s face off if they held this position for too long.

As Shizuo was, he was not a man of many words, opting to explain things through actions and with Iza’s complaint and seeing the flick of the feline’s tail he could already tell that Iza was getting irritable. As if to compensate, Shizuo grabbed the soft of Iza’s back thighs and stood up. An instant reaction from Iza was he had wrapped his arms around Shizuo’s neck, as if he didn’t trust that Shizuo wouldn’t hold him correctly.

Iza looked at the ceiling, he swore Shizuo was so tall that if he was on top of the blond’s shoulders he would be able to touch the ceiling. The actions were easy enough to read and vaguely seeing where they were going- _thankfully not the bathroom to be dumped in the bathtub again_ \- Iza found himself in the kitchen and was placed on the counter. It wasn’t the same counter they would have sex, but Iza wouldn’t mind a round of it. On second thought, because it was so hot Iza figured sex was not worth it in this type of heat.

He would rather die than do any naughty activity.

Once Iza was on the counter, Shizuo opened the freezer and pulled out a popsicle. He saw the way Iza’s ears perked up at the sight of ice cream and he would have given it to him if he didn’t want to hear Iza meow, but he did. **“** What does kitty say **?”** Shizuo didn’t know why he asked, probably because he had just wanted to hear Iza meow, or maybe because it was his caregiver nature ~~(kink)~~ to ask.

Iza instantly pouted when he heard Shizuo’s question. **“** Nyaa… Please give me the ice cream **.”**

With a pat on the head Shizuo gave Iza the ice cream. There was no real reason for it and if Iza actually did protest and not meow Shizuo still would have given it to him.

Shizuo couldn’t explain it, even if it was hot and Iza was practically dying in the heat he just felt like cuddling. He did feel bad for the feline, it must be hell to have dark hair, but it was easy to understand since he too, at one point, had dark hair, perhaps not as dark as Iza’s, but he was sure that didn’t exactly matter.

Easily, Shizuo picked Iza up and brought him into the bedroom for a change of scenery from the living room. The ex-bartender placed Iza down on the bed and went back into the kitchen to get himself a cup of ice. Even he needed some sort of drink and sure enough the ice was going to melt on its own quickly.

Iza was simply enjoying his ice cream, being quiet and watching what Shizuo was doing. It was a little cooler in Shizuo’s room, but there was hardly a difference. Iza watched Shizuo leave the room and come back with a cup of ice. Oddly, this situation felt familiar, but he decided to ignore it. Seeing Shizuo lay down and take a cube of ice out of the cup, Iza moved closer to him and just seeing Shizuo place the cup down on the night stand he wanted to knock it off. Until now, Iza always did wonder why Shizuo never had anything that could be pushed off the side on tables or the counter.

He was probably the reason why.

Shizuo looked content in this heat, suckling on the ice cube. There was not much need for communication since Iza could read his body language quite well and Shizuo could just tell if he wanted something. Right now, Shizuo could tell from the twitching of Iza’s ears and the playful sway of his tail that he wanted to knock something off from its place.

 _That’s right…. I put the cup on the nightstand.._ Shizuo easily figured and took the cup off the nightstand and instead placed it on his stomach. Seeing the pout on Iza’s face made him think he was right about what Iza wanted to do.

Iza finished the ice cream quickly and finding that it was still hot he laid down on the bed, **“** Nyaaaaaaa Shizu-chaaaaaaan it’s still hooooooooot **.”**

Shizuo watched the poor feline start to pant. Then suddenly Iza was taking his shirt off. **“** You think that will help **?”** He asked, curious about Iza's thought process.

 **“** Yeah! It should. If it doesn’t then I’m going to die _ **!**_ ” Iza said in a dramatic display of throwing his shirt off to a random corner of the room. Shizuo watched the shirt fly off.

It was confusing how it was still hot. The lights were off and the air condition was still on. He decided not to question it, the last thing he wanted was to get angry and instead, he picked up an ice cube and plopped it on Iza’s stomach, earning himself a yowl. **“** That’s cold _ **!**_ ”

 **“** Don’t you want to be cold **?”**

Iza went quiet and turned on his side to place one of his legs over Shizuo’s leg. **“** Yeah...but not wet **.”**

Shizuo gave a hum, honestly he was starting to fall asleep. The heat had always made him feel sleepy. Despite Iza’s complaints he couldn’t help himself. Before he turned over on his side, he placed his cup of liquefying ice on the nightstand. Then, he shifted and turned over. As soon as he turned over, he caught Iza within his arms and almost instantly he fell asleep.

Iza didn’t think Shizuo would fall asleep so easily. He thought he was fine, but when he tried to move Shizuo’s grip tightened, almost as if he were a python. It was hot, sweaty, and now he was stuck. Ears flattened when he had tried several times to break loose from Shizuo’s hold. It just wasn’t working. He tried meowing and even biting at Shizuo’s jaw line. Nothing worked.

At this point Iza started to panic, he thought he was going to be squashed because Shizuo moved again and was almost on top of him now. Iza thought he should remain calm, and he did, until it hit the three hour mark.

That’s when he got angry.

In a swift move he scratched Shizuo’s face and instantly he woke up. **“** What was that for _ **?!**_ ” He growled at the feline who had moved away and stretched in all the likeness of a cat.

 **“** You were squishing me and it was hot. I was stuck for like three hours **.”** Iza huffed.

Shizuo couldn’t help himself, **“** Three hours? Why didn’t you wake me up sooner **?”** He said and face palmed himself, trying not to laugh.

 **“** Because I thought you were going to wake up. That’s why **.”**

God since when has he been so cute? Shizuo thought and reached a hand to pull at Iza’s ear gently. **“** Sorry ‘bout that. I fell asleep because it was so hot **.”**

Iza lightly purred at Shizuo when he tugged and started to rub his ear. It almost felt as if Shizuo were insisting he lay down with the petting and easily Iza laid back down. Iza didn’t say anything back, instead he opted to purr. Now it didn’t feel too hot anymore and soon, Iza also fell asleep.

Shizuo thought it was cute. He swore his heart was going to explode if Iza kept purring while he slept. If anything Shizuo felt lucky to have Iza. It was an easy lesson to learn: If Iza is hot just pet his ears. With that thought in mind Shizuo, stopped petting his ears and brushed the few strands of black hair out of Iza’s face. Iza looked peaceful finally asleep after complaining of being hot for so long. The blond gave a sigh, he figured he would go back to sleep as well.


End file.
